Widzisz, ale nie obserwujesz
by Luna666
Summary: Sherlock powraca w wielkim stylu i John ma nadzieję, że wszystko będzie takie, jak kiedyś. Z dedykacją dla Duod.


- Ty gnoju! Jak śmiałeś mi to zrobić?!

Pamiętał swój gniew, gdy walnął Sherlocka w mordę. Widział krew lejącą się z nosa, bo jak zawsze trafiał tam gdzie celował, a przed oczami stanął mu tamten dzień, który niemal pozostawił za sobą.

Krew na bladej twarzy, sącząca się z - ponoć - rozbitej czaszki, z nosa, plamiąca chodnik. Puste oczy…

Które teraz były pełne życia i bólu.

John zamrugał, patrząc na Sherlocka, który starał się pozbierać z podłogi, ale wyraźnie sprawiało mu to trochę trudności. Zacisnął powieki i ponownie otworzył oczy.

Sherlock Holmes próbował wstać (może i odejść, uciec, zniknąć) po tym jak on, John Watson, go walnął.

Johnowi chwilę zajęło dostrzeżenie kuli, z którą przyszedł Holmes. Musiał mieć coś z nogą. Kiedy to sobie zrobił? Nie… nie gdy spadł. Nie gdy umarł. Bo przecież żył. Był przed nim, oddychał i rozglądał się szybko. I coś mamrotał.

To nie był sen. Ręka promieniowała tępym bólem po uderzeniu. Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął oczy na kilkanaście sekund.

- Sherlock… coś ty do kurwy nędzy narobił?

Detektyw wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. I wciąż coś mówił.

- John, przepraszam. Zrozum, nie miałem innego wyboru. Musiałem. Nie chciałem, żebyś… - w tym momencie urwał, jakby sam nie wiedział, w jakie słowa ubrać, to co chciał przekazać. Johnowi chciało się gorzko śmiać, bo Sherlock nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, ale wtedy detektyw kontynuował. - Jeżeli bym tego nie zrobił, on by was zabił. Ciebie, panią Hudson, Lestrade… Posłuchaj, musisz mnie wysłuchać! Coś ci grozi...

John zacisnął mocno szczęki. Nie miał na to siły.

- Wynoś się stąd. Nie chcę cię widzieć - powiedział ostro, niskim głosem. Bo to prawda. Nie chciał go widzieć…

Ale jednocześnie, nie chciał spuszczać z niego wzroku, bo czekał na ten cud dwa lata.

Tej nocy w zasadzie nie spał. Przewracał się z boku na bok. Gdy zamykał oczy, po raz pierwszy od dawna widział pod powiekami bladą, pokrytą krwią twarz Sherlocka. Słyszał jego łamiący się głos, jego pożegnanie sprzed dwóch lat.

Kilka razy budził śpiącą przy nim Mary, która już o wszystkim wiedziała i była wściekła na Holmesa. Nie, że wrócił, ale dlatego, że zrobił Johnowi coś takiego. Sam tego nie rozumiał.

W uszach dźwięczały mu słowa Sherlocka.

Czy naprawdę byłby martwy gdyby Sherlock tego nie zrobił? Gdyby nie skoczył? Gdyby nie rozbił głowy...

Ale jego głowa była cała. Nic mu się nie stało. Żył i miał się dobrze. Tylko miał coś z nogą.

Rano z trudem wstał. Usiadł na łóżku, dotykając stopami zimnej podłogi. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał na Mary, która stała przed nim z kubkiem kawy. Uśmiechnął się i odebrał od niej naczynie. Było ciepłe i rozgrzewało jego skórę. Po takiej nocy to był niemal raj. Odstawił kubek.

Chciał jej coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Mary pochyliła się i pocałowała go lekko. Zaraz wyjdzie do pracy, on też powinien.

- Może weź dzień wolny, wyglądasz strasznie i wiem, że w ogóle nie spałeś - szepnęła.

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie mogę mu pokazać, że znowu wygrał, że znowu mnie rozbił.

Mary pokiwała głową, ale nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

Wyszedł niecałe dwadzieścia minut później. Telewizor włączył na dwie minuty i od razu zobaczył twarz Sherlocka. Zacisnął mocno zęby. Mówili tylko o nim. Oczerniony bohater, którego niewinność była oczywista od dobrego roku. Gnój. Minęły dwa lata i mógł wrócić jeden zasrany rok wcześniej... A teraz robią z niego bohatera.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na wspomnienie tego, jak mieszali Sherlocka z błotem. Co on sam przez to przechodził.

A on wracał po dwóch cholernych latach jakby nic się nie stało.

Nie chciał widzieć go na oczy. Nie po tym, co zrobił. Nie po tym, co John przeszedł. Co Sherlock sobie w ogóle myślał, znikać na dwa lata, udawać martwego i wracać jakby się kurwa nic nie stało. Nie chciał o nim słuchać.

Jednocześnie, w tej samej chwili, nie chciał niczego innego, tylko go zobaczyć. Porozmawiać. Tak wiele stracili.

* * *

Do dzisiaj nie sypiał dobrze. Właśnie noce były najgorsze. Wciąż miał koszmary o mężczyźnie skaczącym z dachu, rozbijającym swoją czaszkę o chodnik. Mary była cudowna, ale nie potrafiła dokonać cudu ukojenia jego myśli, jego duszy. On to potrafił. I to tak strasznie bolało, bo nie mógł jej nawet tego powiedzieć. Nie mógł jej tak zranić.

A może ona o tym wiedziała? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

Szedł przed siebie ulicą, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo. Ludzie mijali go i był niemal pewien, że obracali się za nim. Ach, zapewne i jego zdjęcie pokazali w telewizji. No tak, to trzeba było nagłośnić: „milczący towarzysz geniusza doczekał swojego cudu".

Cud. Śmieszne. Prosił go o to, wtedy, na cmentarzu, żeby zrobił dla niego tylko tę jedną rzecz, żeby żył. I co? I ten skurwysyn żył. Ale powiedział o tym po dwóch latach.

Wszedł do małej poradni i uśmiechnął się do Jane Crane, recepcjonistki, która znieruchomiała na jego widok, i zrobiła wielkie oczy. Jakby był duchem. No tak. Wszyscy wiedzieli, kim jest, wszyscy też wiedzieli, kto powrócił. Wielki i jedyny Sherlock Holmes. A oto i do pracy wkracza jego dawny kompan, porzucony przed laty...

Przełknął ślinę i ruszył przed siebie.

- Dzień dobry, doktorze – zawołała za nim Jane. Lubił ją, ale dzisiaj nie chciał jej słuchać.

Mary miała rację, powinien był zostać w domu i nie ruszać się z łóżka.

Odpowiadał pacjentom tym samym uprzejmym tonem, co zwykle. Uśmiechał się do nich, żartował, ale ignorował wszystkie pytania o Holmesa, szybko zmieniając temat. Mówił, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Podobnie traktował pracowników.

Tak naprawdę cały czas myślał o Sherlocku, który teraz chodził gdzieś sam po Londynie. Coś mu mogło grozić. John usiadł ciężko na krześle i przycisnął dłonie do oczu. Powstrzymał z trudem łzy, które cisnęły mu się do oczu.

_Czemu mnie ze sobą nie wziąłeś? Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?_

Wyszedł z pracy dopiero, gdy poradnię opuścił ostatni pacjent. Żałował, że się tu pojawił, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej nie wyobrażał sobie siedzenia w domu. To by go wykończyło.

Szedł powoli przed siebie. Głowa go już bolała od tego wszystkiego. Ciekawe, co teraz robi biedna pani Hudson? Raczej nie dostała zawału, sąsiedzi by go poinformowali. Często się widywali, ale nie był na Baker Street od czasu wyprowadzki. Nie był w stanie tam pójść, postawić swojej nogi w kamienicy, którą wciąż nazywał czasem "domem". Omijał je szerokim łukiem. Tak jak Barts. Jak Scottland Yard. Jak Grega i wszystkich jego ludzi. Żadne z nich nie pojawiło się na pogrzebie. Molly jakoś sama go unikała.

Przypomniał sobie nagle słowa Sherlocka. Mówił coś o tym, że Moriarty chciał ich zabić. Jego, panią Hudson i Lestrade. Ciekawe, co by sobie pomyślał, gdyby się dowiedział, że szanowny inspektor nawet nie przyniósł mu kwiatów na grób, chyba dopóki nie cofnięto wszelkich zarzutów? Też by skoczył? Może nie…

Poczuł jak ktoś przystawia mu do pleców lufę. Poznałby to uczucie wszędzie. Przełknął ślinę i szybko zaczął analizować jak może się z tego wyrwać, jak uciec.

- Idź przed siebie, a nic ci się nie stanie. Nie próbuj uciekać. Nie tylko ja mam cię na muszce – usłyszał za sobą lodowaty, wojskowy ton. Trzeba uważać. Ludzie, którzy tak mówią, nie oznaczają niczego dobrego. Tylko kłopoty.

Och, jak dawno nie miał takich kłopotów.

Tylko ten palant wrócił i od razu przydarzały mu się takie rzeczy. Naprawdę? To prawie śmieszne.

Czuł jak zalewa go fala adrenaliny i po tych latach zastoju, uczucie to było cudowne, ale i przerażające w tym samym momencie. Było niemal śmiertelne. Czuł, że jeżeli się tym zachłyśnie, jego serce stanie. I to będzie najpiękniejsza śmierć, jaką mógł sobie wymarzyć.

* * *

Trzy godziny później był żywy. Wariat, który go dopadł, najwyraźniej nie był sam, a on i jego ludzie byli tym zagrożeniem, o którym mówił Holmes. Holmes, który go oczywiście uratował. Nawet, jeżeli z pomocą Mary. Był z niej dumny, chociaż jego serce wciąż łomotało jak oszalałe.

Jego narzeczona całowała go, a przerażenie nadal malowało się na jej twarzy. Chociaż sama też wydawała się na swój sposób zachwycona.

- John, jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest – mówiła cicho, trzymając go za rękę. Był trochę osmolony od tego cholernego ogniska… i chyba stracił część wąsa (a z taką pieczołowitością go hodował), ale w jego żyłach wciąż szalała adrenalina. Niemal siała spustoszenie.

- Żyję – szepnął, całując ją w głowę. – Jak… jak się tu znalazłaś? Z Sherlockiem?

Odsunęła się i nagle wyglądała na speszoną. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się to.

- Mary…

- Spotkałam się z nim. Chciałam z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie trudne... i zrozumieć czemu to zrobił. Gdy rozmawialiśmy, ktoś do niego zadzwonił, powiedział, że cię ma i, że cię zabije, jeżeli nie pojawi się…cóż, tutaj – spojrzał mu w oczy. Była spięta, ale w jej spojrzeniu widział stanowczość, którą tak w niej kochał. – Nie mogłam przecież pozwolić, aby jechał cię ratować samemu, prawda? To chyba też i mój obowiązek, co nie? Jestem w końcu twoją narzeczoną – szturchnęła go lekko łokciem, na co uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Och, słonko, będziesz musiał się ogolić…

- Ta, wiem – westchnął ciężko, rozglądając się. W końcu go zobaczył. Sherlock stał po drugiej stronie placu i patrzył na niego z cienia. Tak samo dystyngowany co zwykle. Dumny, wyprostowany. Już bez kuli. Może to nie było nic poważnego?

Mary pomogła mu wstać (to jemu przydałaby się teraz ta kula, bo walnęli go dość mocno w kolano) i zaprowadziła na pobliską ławkę. Sanitariusz dał mu coś do picia i oferował coś na uspokojenie, ale to przecież było niepotrzebne. Nie chciał się uspokajać, wciąż chciał czuć w żyłach adrenalinę i nic innego. Swój narkotyk.

Sherlock…

Rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. Dopiero po chwili dojrzał go na drugim końcu placu. Utykał. Więc jednak coś było nie tak. Zastanawiał się, czy go nie zawołać, czy do niego nie pobiec, ale zanim podjął decyzję, Holmes wsiadł do taksówki i odjechał. John obejrzał się za taksówką.

Czuł ukłucie w piersi. Odszedł, zniknął, tym razem bez słowa, może… naprawdę na zawsze. Serce bolało go bardziej niż noga i to nie był dobry sygnał. Mary gładziła go po karku i chciała go pocieszyć, ale w tym momencie nic nie było w stanie mu pomóc.

- Chodźmy do domu – usłyszał jej kojący głos, który wcale mu nie pomógł. Mimo to przytaknął. Miała rację, lepiej wrócić do domu.

Cztery dni zajęło mu udanie się na Baker Street. Wiedział, że Sherlock tam jest, pani Hudson dzwoniła do niego roztrzęsiona, że Sherlock naprawdę żyje, że jest w mieszkaniu. Nie mówiła wiele więcej, była bardzo zdenerwowana i wyraźnie zła.

Holmes pojawiał się w każdych wiadomościach, dziennikarze biegali za nim, mieli do niego mnóstwo pytań, ale ignorował ich, traktował jak powietrze. John pił herbatę wieczorem, z Mary przy boku, i obserwował detektywa. Szedł szybko, ale utykał. Widział, jak kilka razy się krzywi. Mimo to jego twarz promieniała dumą, gdy któryś z dziennikarzy zaczynał go zachwalać.

To było dziwne… nierealne… patrzenie na Sherlocka w telewizji, nie widząc siebie obok. Czuł uścisk w żołądku, gdy mimo niezadowolenia narzeczonej, zmieniał kanał. Rozumiała, o co mu chodzi, ale chciała pooglądać wiadomości.

Była naprawdę wspierająca, ale nie mogła uspokoić wszystkiego, co się w nim obudziło.

Sobota była ciepła i słoneczna, mimo to droga do jego dawnego mieszkania była ciężka i wiele razy zatrzymywał się, chciał odwrócić i wrócić do domu. Mary jednak nalegała, żeby się nie poddawał… no i kazała mu zaprosić Holmesa na kolację. Chciała go poznać. John był przerażony samą wizją tego spotkania. Wciąż zastanawiał się, czy najpierw nie wolałby porozmawiać tylko z detektywem.

Spotkał panią Hudson pod budynkiem.

- John, właśnie wychodziłam na zakupy – powiedziała, uśmiechając się ciepło. Wyglądała, jakby była niewyspana. Pocałował ją lekko w policzek.

- Chciałem porozmawiać… z nim – powiedział powoli, ostrożnie. Mógł wcześniej zadzwonić, dowiedzieć się czy w ogóle go zastanie. Kto wie, znając jego, mogło go w ogóle nie być. Pewnie już nadrabiał braki we wszystkich sprawach, które go ominęły.

- Och – westchnęła cicho. – Jest… na górze. Chociaż nie jest zbyt rozmowny, w ogóle to była pierwsza noc, którą spędził w domu. Zawsze wieczorem gdzieś znika i niczego nie mówi. W ogóle prawie się nie odzywa…

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Przeprosił chociaż panią? – spytał ostro.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Naprawdę wydawała się zmęczona.

- Tak, najpierw mnie strasznie nastraszył… bardzo przeprosił i jestem na niego zła, ale pewnie nie na długo. Znasz mnie – wzruszyła ramionami. – Idź do niego. Myślę, że się nie spodziewa, że go odwiedzisz – powiedziała cicho, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał cicho, zanim zdążyła się odsunąć.

- Tak, tylko gorzej teraz sypiam. Rozumiesz, przypomniały mi się nieprzyjemne rzeczy – uśmiechnęła się słabo. Zawsze starała się uśmiechać.

- Wiem – odparł cicho. – Dobra, lepiej tam pójdę i będę miał to z głowy – westchnął ciężko.

Wejście po schodach było ciężkie. Chociaż wiedział, że Sherlock żyje, czuł uścisk w piersi, ciężko mu się oddychało. Bo wciąż zbyt wyraźnie pamiętał, jak przesiadywał całe dnie w pustym mieszkaniu, nie będąc w stanie zmusić się do zrobienia czegokolwiek.

Zaskoczyło go, jak puste było mieszkanie. Nie dosłownie, ale… nie czuł w nim życia. Poczuł się dziwnie, patrząc na ciemne wnętrze, na częściowo zasłonięte okna. Pokój wypełniał półmrok, który jakoś nie pasował mu do tego miejsca, kiedyś tak żywego, pełnego energii. Spodziewał się, że wraz z powrotem Sherlocka mieszkanie ożyje i stanie się tak samo pełne energii co kiedyś, ponad dwa lata wcześniej.

Holmesa dostrzegł dopiero po chwili. Stał w bezruchu w kuchni, przy jakimś pudle. John niemal od razu rozpoznał sprzęt chemiczny. Nowy, bo przecież stary poszedł do jednej ze szkół. Poczuł się dziwnie, niemal jak przed laty, i to jeszcze bardziej zabolało.

- Cześć - odezwał się lekarz, patrząc na detektywa, który nagle, bardzo pospiesznie, odłożył wszystko co trzymał.

- Nie myślałem, że wpadniesz - powiedział szybko Holmes, odwracając się na pięcie. - Gdybym wiedział, to coś bym przygotował… może mam jakąś herbatę - mamrotał, stojąc do niego plecami. Przeglądał szafki, które, nie licząc zastawy, ziały pustkami. - Albo coś bym kupił…

To brzmiało wręcz absurdalnie. Sherlock Holmes robiący zakupy. Może jeszcze kupiłby mleko!

Zaczął się panicznie śmiać, wyobrażając sobie, jak Sherlock przychodzi do niego z siatkami pełnymi mleka. Śmiał się głośno, bo to było takie zabawne. Holmes, który dostarcza mu mleko i prosi o wybaczenie! Aż łzy popłynęły mu po twarzy.

Gdy się uspokoił, co zajęło mu kilka minut, spojrzał na Sherlocka, który stał sztywno przy szafce, plecami do niego. Był cały spięty i nie patrzył na niego.

- Chciałem tylko porozmawiać – odezwał się John, przyglądając się Holmesowi, który przytaknął niepewnie.

- Oczywiście. Mogę ci zaoferować kawy. Pani Hudson mi trochę przyniosła – głos Holmesa był dziwny, jakby coś utknęło w gardle. – Nie mam mleka… ani cukru, ale nie słodzisz. Wciąż.

John westchnął cicho. Ciekawe jak to wydedukował? Nie miał ochoty na jego gierki.

- Sherlock – powiedział cicho. Detektyw wyprostował się, ale nie odwrócił. – Po prostu usiądź, chcę zamienić kilka słów. Nic więcej.

- Och – Holmes westchnął cicho. – Oczywiście.

Detektyw przysiadł na swoim fotelu. Jego dłonie wylądowały na skórzanym oparciu i palce mocno wbiły się w tapicerkę. Po chwili wybijały już nerwowy rytm.

- Więc? Co chcesz powiedzieć? Jak bardzo cię zawiodłem? Skrzywdziłem? Jak wielkim rozczarowaniem jestem? A może, że jestem oszustem, bo przecież cię okłamałem. Proszę, mów śmiało o co chodzi, wysłucham - głos Sherlocka był zimny, opanowany, ale palce go zdradzały. Denerwował się.

Johnowi odebrało mowę. Sherlock był przemądrzały i powinien wiedzieć, o czym chce z nim rozmawiać. I szczerze mówiąc, swoim zachowaniem przypomniał mu tę rozmowę sprzed lat w małej gospodzie w Dartmoor.

- Wyjaśnij mi proszę, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Mam gdzieś JAK, i daruj mi tego, przynajmniej na razie, ale powiedz, dlaczego.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

- John, ale JAK tego dokonałem, to najciekawsza część - Watson, słysząc oburzony ton detektywa, miał ochotę wstać i znowu walnąć go w tą kanciastą mordę. - No, ale skoro nalegasz, proszę bardzo - Holmes rozluźnił się, był niemal nonszalancki. - Moriarty mnie szantażował. Wynajął trzech najlepszych snajperów, którzy obecnie dzięki mnie siedzą w doskonale strzeżonych więzieniach.

- I co ci snajperzy mieli niby zrobić, co? - John warknął ostro, zirytowany zachowaniem detektywa. Mężczyzna trochę się spiął i zaczął kręcić nogami.

- Mieli zabić ciebie, panią Hudson i Lestrade - odpowiedział cicho Sherlock. - Warunek był jeden, miałem skoczyć i umrzeć. Prawie myślałem, że go przechytrzyłem, bo przecież miałem go na wyciągnięcie ręki, zamierzałem odwrócić jego własną grę przeciwko niemu i powiedzieć, że nie wypuszczę go, dopóki nie zostawią was w spokoju… i przez chwilę byłem pewien, że się uda.

John wciąż pamiętał, że James Moriarty zniknął tamtego dnia i nigdy się nie pojawił. Nikt nie wiedział co się z nim stało, podobnie jak z Richardem Brookiem.

- Niestety, uznał, że woli sobie strzelić w głowę, niż dać mi wygrać - wzruszył ramionami. - Więc nie miałem wyboru, inaczej cała wasza trójka już by nie żyła. Z ubolewaniem stwierdziłem, że nawet z moimi zdolnościami uznałem, że niemożliwe byłoby uratowanie was tamtego dnia w inny sposób niż poprzez dokonanie tego, czego oczekiwał ode mnie Jim. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak…

- Wiedziałeś, że to może się stać - warknął John, przerywając mu wpół zdania. - Wiedziałeś, że skoczysz, i niczego mi nie powiedziałeś?!

- Tak - Sherlock odwrócił wzrok. John miał idealny widok na jego nos. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak wielki siniec pozostał na skórze. - Brałem pod uwagę taką ewentualność. Nie powiedziałem ci, bo słaby z ciebie kłamca. Można z ciebie czytać jak z otwartej księgi, albo jakbyś się nie wylogował z facebook'a. Nie byłbyś w stanie ukryć przed ludźmi, którzy wam zagrażali, że wiesz o moim prawdziwym losie - Holmes w końcu na niego spojrzał. - Gdybyś wiedział, stanowiłbyś zagrożenie dla siebie, pani Hudson i Lestrade…

- Lestrade miał cię w dupie! - krzyknął. - Wiesz kiedy pojawił się na twoim grobie?!

- Tak, John. Wiem - odparł oschle detektyw. - Dopiero gdy oczyszczono mnie z zarzutów. Ale wiem też, że przez tę całą sytuację prawie stracił pracę, był poniżany i codziennie rozmawiał z Molly i mówił jej, że we mnie wierzy, że nie byłem oszustem. Wiem, że próbował z tobą rozmawiać i przed moim powrotem nawet zaczęliście nawiązywać kontakt, chociaż było to dla niego trudne, bo go odrzucałeś. Paliło mu się pod dupą i nie mam mu za złe, że nie pojawiał się na głupim cmentarzu. On też na tym ucierpiał.

- On?! On na tym ucierpiał?! A ja?! Wiesz ile mnie twoja lekkomyślność kosztowała?! Wiesz, co ja przez to przechodziłem?! To mnie rozbiło!

Sherlock znowu nie mógł skupić na nim wzroku i John czuł, że zaczyna zgrzytać zębami.

- No, ty za to pewnie siedziałeś w jakiś tropikach albo innym miejscu i cieszyłeś się życiem i wolnością! Bo niczego nie straciłeś! Żyłeś jakby nigdy nic, tylko poza Londynem! W końcu nikim i niczym się nie przejmujesz! Miałem rację, że nazwałem cię wtedy ma…

Przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi. Zadrżał na ten dźwięk. Tak dzwonili klienci. Holmes wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi, które otworzył energicznie. Był wyprostowany i wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na ścianie.

- Będzie lepiej, jeżeli już pójdziesz. Będę teraz zajęty i wolę się skupić na sprawie. Możemy się spotkać później. Zadzwonię, gdy znajdę trochę wolnego czasu, ale obawiam się, że mój grafik będzie teraz bardzo napięty - odwrócił się i zaczął porządkować jakieś papiery. - Proszę, idź już. I powiedz pani, żeby weszła. Nie może moknąć.

John zacisnął mocno szczęki. Zerwał się i wciągnął na siebie kurtkę.

- Mam nadzieję, że ktoś cię walnie w głowę albo coś…

- Do widzienia, John - powiedział Sherlock. Jego głos był dziwnie pusty. Ale John nie odwrócił się, to nie była jego sprawa.

Przemoczoną kobietę wpuścił do środka.

- Zapraszam na piętro, pan i władca czeka - warknął i wyszedł na ulicę.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczęło lać, ale to w końcu Londyn.

* * *

John patrzył na swoją narzeczoną, która trzymała się za głowę. Wyglądała jakby bardzo ją bolała, ale była tylko załamana.

- Miałeś go tylko zaprosić na posiłek, nic więcej, a nie się z nim nie wiadomo jak wykłócać!

Usiadł ciężko na krześle. Dopiero gdy ochłonął, zrozumiał, co powiedział, i wrócił na Baker Street, ale pocałował klamkę. Sherlock poszedł na sprawę. Bez niego. I to chyba najbardziej bolało. Znowu pozostawiał go za sobą.

- Mówisz, jakby to było takie proste - powiedział z wyrzutem. - Mary, postaw się w mojej sytuacji!

Wzruszyła ramionami z irytacją.

- Nie jestem w stanie, bo przez coś takiego nie przeszłam. I mam nadzieję nie przechodzić… No, chyba, że zamierzasz mi coś takiego zafundować.

Czuł, że zalewa go złość. Nigdy by jej czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nie po tym jak sam to przeżył.

Mary westchnęła ciężko i przysiadła naprzeciwko niego. Po chwili ujęła jego dłonie i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Wiem, że to dla ciebie ciężkie, ale myślę, że to też ważne, abyście sobie chociaż podali dłoń. Słyszałeś, co powiedział, mnie mówił to samo, jeżeli by tego nie zrobił, już byś nie żył - pogłaskała go po policzku. - I chociaż za to jestem mu wdzięczna, że cię uratował…

Spojrzał na swoje stopy. Czy na pewno byłby martwy?

* * *

Będzie bardzo zajęty. Dobre sobie. Jasne, Holmes miał sprawę za sprawą i co chwilę pojawiał się w prasie, ale też jakimś sposobem znalazł niespełna dwa tygodnie później chwilę, aby niespodziewanie pojawić się w mieszkaniu Watsona. Niespodziewanie dla Johna, bo to Mary go zaprosiła. Jego, panią Hudson, Lestrade i Molly ze swoim chłopakiem. Zobaczył ich dopiero, gdy wrócił ze sklepu (wysłała go po wino, chyba żeby nie widział pojawienia się Holmesa). Wiedział o pozostałej czwórce gości, oprócz detektywa.

Przewróciło mu się w żołądku, bo nagle przypomniał sobie te jedyne święta, które razem spędzili. Tylko zamiast tamtej dziewczyny (jak ona w ogóle się nazywała?) była Mary. No i dodatkowo Ian.

- Niespodzianka, nie krzyw się - mruknęła narzeczona, gdy odebrała od niego butelkę wina. - Uśmiechaj się, bądź miły i idź z nim porozmawiać. Widzisz, że stoi jak kołek z boku. Zagadaj do niego.

Najpierw zagadał do Grega, z którym kilka dni temu byli na piwie i oboje narzekali na Holmesa. Wciąż było między nimi napięcie i wiedział, że to w sporej mierze jego wina. Później wymienił kilka zdań z Molly i Ianem, którzy wyglądali na szczęśliwych, nawet jeżeli Molly zerkała co chwilę w stronę Sherlocka. John nie mógł winić jej chłopaka za to, że zaczynał się krzywić. Śmieszne, prawie jakby patrzył z innej perspektywy na siebie i wszystkie swoje niegdysiejsze dziewczyny.

Pocałował panią Hudson w policzek. Znowu wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale zachwycała się głośno małą wnuczką pani Turner i maratonem 'Allo 'Allo, który oglądała na DVD poprzedniej nocy.

- Powinna pani bardziej o siebie dbać - westchnął ciężko, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. Staruszka spojrzała ze smutkiem na Holmesa, który stał przy oknie i w ogóle się nie ruszał. Tylko patrzył na ruch na ulicy. Wyglądał, jakby chciał się wtopić w ścianę.

- Nie zadzwoniłeś - powiedział John, gdy w końcu do niego podszedł. Było mu ciężko w ogóle się do niego zbliżyć i odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że wszyscy się na nich gapią. Co mogło być prawdą, ale wolał się nie odwracać.

- Mówiłem ci, że mogę mieć bardzo napięty grafik - głos Sherlocka był oschły. John westchnął ciężko.

- Sherlock, chcę porozmawiać…

- John - Holmes przerwał mu nagle. - Już mówiłeś, i myślę, że doskonale zrozumiałem, co masz mi do przekazania - wciąż na niego nie patrzył, tylko śledził wzrokiem kolejnych ludzi na ulicy.

_No pięknie, Watson. Ty i twój cięty język wszystko potraficie zniszczyć…_

- Byłem zły, nie miałem tego na myśli - powiedział cicho. - Zrozum, że to dla mnie ciężkie.

Holmes przytaknął, upijając łyk herbaty z swojej filiżanki. Akurat Mary do nich podeszła, uśmiechała się łagodnie i niosła ze sobą kieliszek wina i butelkę piwa. John uśmiechnął się i odebrał od niej piwo, całując też w policzek. Czuł na sobie wzrok Sherlocka.

- To dla ciebie - powiedziała Mary, podsuwając detektywowi lampkę. - John opowiadał kiedyś, że uwielbiasz australijskie wina, więc kazałam mu jedno kupić.

Sherlock spojrzał dziwnie na kieliszek i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Dziękuję, ale niestety się zmarnuje. Nie piję. Zostawcie je sobie. Jest na pewno wyśmienite i idealnie nada się na romantyczne wieczorki, czy co tam sobie urządzacie - detektyw machnął ręką - ale… nie.

John uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.

- Jesteś pewien? To tylko kieliszek…

- John, jak na kogoś, kto ma siostrę alkoholiczkę jesteś dziwnie zachęcający do tego, abym się napił. Powiedziałem nie - warknął Holmes, nerwowo upijając łyk herbaty. John patrzył jak mocno zaciska palce na naczyniu.

- Okej… - powiedział powoli. I chciał w zasadzie w tym momencie odejść, ale Mary uderzyła go łokciem w żebra i spiorunowała spojrzeniem. Miał tu zostać.

- My pójdziemy do jadalni, bo obiad prawie gotowy, a wy pogadajcie sobie chwilę i dołączcie do nas za chwilę - powiedziała, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Widział, jak Sherlock śledzi ją wzrokiem w szybie. Sam skupił się na detektywie.

- Może usiądziemy? - zaproponował lekarz. Holmes pokręcił głową. John westchnął ciężko. - Sherlock, ja…

- John, nic się nie stało, naprawdę. Masz prawo być zły, i miałeś prawo mi to powiedzieć. Wiem, że to było dla ciebie ciężkie i uwierz, gdybym nie musiał, nie zrobiłbym tego. Gdybym mógł tego uniknąć, nie skoczyłbym. Ale widzisz, wtedy taka Mary wciąż byłaby zapewne przy twoim brutalnym poprzedniku…

- Jak… skąd w ogóle wiesz…

- Spina się na każdy głośniejszy dźwięk. Widać, że jest ofiarą przemocy - Sherlock spojrzał na niego tym swoim świdrującym spojrzeniem, które krzyczało ja wiem wszystko. - Ma szczęście, że trafiła na ciebie. Obawiam się, że w Londynie nie znalazłaby nikogo, kto mógłby się nią lepiej zająć.

John czuł jak zalewa go fala zakłopotania.

- Nie przesadzaj znowu - mruknął, upijając łyk piwa.

Po chwili zaczęli rozmawiać. Niemal normalnie. Na raczej niezobowiązujące tematy. Po pięciu minutach Sherlock był już sobą i złorzeczył na wszystkich idiotów świata. Opowiadał trochę o sprawach, a John wyłapywał każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Sherlock uśmiechał się szeroko, gdy mówił mu o ostatniej i, cholera jasna, ściskało go w żołądku, że z nim nie poszedł. Ale co zrobić.

W pewnym momencie musieli jednak iść do jadalni. Zjedli w spokoju obiad, a Sherlock nagle zrobił się rozmowny. Z nonszalancją odpowiadał na pytania dotyczące aktualnych spraw, jak się czuje z powrotem.

- Wyśmienicie - oznajmił energicznie, pokazując wszystkim przy stole swoje idealne, białe zęby. - Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej.

John zaśmiał się krótko. No tak, przemądrzały palant. Wrócił do Londynu, miał sprawy, i nagle wszystko było cacy.

Kończyli deser, gdy zadzwoniła komórka detektywa. Sherlock wstał od stołu i podszedł do okna. John widział w odbiciu szyby, jak zmienia się twarz Holmesa. Ściągnięte brwi rozluźniają się, oczy otwierają szerzej, a usta rozciągają w uśmiechu.

- Zaraz tam będę - usłyszał jego głos. Sherlock odwrócił się na pięcie, dokładnie tak, jak to zwykle robił. - John, ubieraj się, idziemy - oznajmił Holmes. John uśmiechnął się, pocałował narzeczoną, przeprosił wszystkich i zrobił dokładnie to, o co prosił go detektyw.

Bo to było naturalne, to było to czego potrzebował, na co czekał… i czego nie słyszał od tak dawna.

* * *

Dziesięć godzin później wrócili na Baker Street. Śmiali się jak kretyni, bo właśnie rozwiązali sprawę, która nie była może genialna, ale okazała się zabawna… i była sprawą. Pierwszą wspólną sprawą od ponad dwóch lat. John czuł adrenalinę, która toczyła się przez jego żyły. Jego słodka adrenalina, jego narkotyk.

Okazało się, że perły staruszki zostały porwane przez "małego" kociaka a nie włamywacza (który rzeczywiście się włamał, ale przestraszył się wielkego Maine Coona w ciemności nocy), po tym. jak zostały upuszczone przez złodzieja.

- To było genialne - zaśmiał się głośno.

- Wcale nie - prychnął Sherlock, chociaż wciąż się uśmiechał. - W ogólnym rozrachunku sprawa była co najwyżej piątką… Tylko, że z tobą to zawsze jest lepsze i łatwiejsze do zniesienia.

Zaśmiali się wspólnie. John czuł jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele.

- Och, brakowało mi tego - powiedział nagle Holmes. - Biegania razem na sprawy! - uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego oczy błyszczały, i John czuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie. - Jest tak, jak kiedyś. Tylko ty i ja przeciwko światu.

Uśmiech Johna trochę zanikł.

- Sherlock. Już nie będzie tak samo. Mam teraz Mary - urwał. Wydawało mu się, czy Sherlock zbladł? - Miałeś swoją szansę - dodał, czując dziwną kulę w gardle, na wspomnienie…

- Oczywiście, rozumiem John - powiedział tylko detektyw.

* * *

Tygodnie mijały i wszystko wydawało się toczyć lepszym torem. Przygotowywali się z Mary do ślubu, oboje coraz bardziej nerwowi z powodu wielkiego dnia. Mnóstwo czasu spędzał na sprawach, czasem dzień za dniem, bo gdy kończyła się jedna sprawa, zaczynała kolejna. Ludzie dosłownie ustawiali się w kolejce do Sherlocka, a on przyjmował niemal każdą sprawę, nawet te najnudniejsze, które rozwiązywali w ciągu godziny-dwóch. Klienci dziękowali gorąco Holmesowi, który uśmiechał się sucho i brał kolejną sprawę.

John dopiero po trzech dniach zrozumiał, że detektyw bierze wszystko, co mu wpadło, aby odbudować swój wizerunek. Poświęcał siebie i swoje nerwy, aby tylko ludzie ponownie zaczęli go szanować.

Nie wiedział, ile mają zmyślonych spraw, ale było ich dużo. Prowokacje. Było nawet kilku dziennikarzy, których Sherlock dość brutalnie zbył, dedukując ich, gdy tylko zakończył ich małą gierkę. Wychodzili pod wrażeniem lub z podkulonymi ogonami. I pisali artykuły o wielkim powrocie duetu Holmesa i Watsona, których nawet nie miał czasu czytać. Tylko Mary mu je odkładała.

Wpływy ze spraw były niezłe, więc tymczasowo zawiesił pracę w przychodni. Mary się zgodziła, chociaż nie był pewien, czy jest w pełni zachwycona tą ideą. Po którejś rozmowie zgodził się na wzięcie wyższego ubezpieczenia, bo w końcu, kto wie, co może mu się stać w czasie tego biegania za przestępcami.

- Sherlock – odezwał się do przyjaciela, gdy pomiędzy jedną a drugą sprawą siedzieli u Angelo. John myślał, że będzie musiał go tu zaciągnąć siłą, ale detektyw poszedł za nim posłusznie i nawet zjadł swoją porcję. – Chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać… Jak wiesz, ja i Mary bierzemy ślub – mówił cicho, zerkając na przyjaciela, który odprężył się i patrzył za okno. Wydawał się dość zmęczony, ale zadowolony. Chociaż jego powieki trochę opadały. Może powinien go wziąć na Baker Street zamiast na kolejną sprawę?

- Nie chcesz, abym przychodził – powiedział nagle detektyw, upijając łyk swojej kawy.

John otworzył szeroko usta, a później zamknął je szybko. No tak, zapomniał go zaprosić…

- Nie. Nie o to mi chodzi. Oczywiście, że masz być, jesteś moim przyjacielem – powiedział energicznie. – Tylko, że chciałbym, abyś był moim świadkiem.

Sherlock prawie upuścił filiżankę. Odstawił ją powoli na stolik, wyraźnie zszokowany.

- Och – powiedział cicho. – Nie tego się spodziewałem – dodał ostrożnie.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że cię nie zaproszę? – spytał John, czując dziwne ukłucie w piersi. – W sensie… nie wydedukowałeś tego, że z automatu jesteś zaproszony?

Sherlock skrzywił się, wyraźnie obrażony doborem słów.

- To nie takie oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się wydarzyło – powiedział oschle, kręcąc się nerwowo, wybijając rytm palcami. – No, ale skoro nalegasz, dobrze. Będę na ślubie i zostanę twoim świadkiem. Tylko nie licz na to, że odstawię jakąś wzruszającą przemowę – wypił szybko kawę i wstał. – Smacznego, wracaj później do domu. Ja muszę coś załatwić.

- Będziesz jutro na tym spotkaniu z Yardu? W pubie? – John spojrzał na detektywa, który właśnie zawiązywał szalik. Miał minę jakby zjadł cytrynę. – Nie myśl, że tym razem wykręcisz się, tak jak z tymi urodzinami. Pamiętaj, znam prawdę!

Holmes jęknął i roztarł skronie.

- Dobra. Będę. Postaram się! Tylko, jeżeli myślisz, że będę na wieczorze kawalerskim…

- W zasadzie – przerwał mu lekarz. – To ty powinieneś go zorganizować, jako mój świadek – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Sherlock jęknął i roztarł skronie. Stał przed nim i John świetnie się bawił, drocząc się z nim. Nawet, jeżeli doprowadzał tym detektywa do cholery.

Poderwał głowę, gdy usłyszał nagły zgrzyt zębów. Detektyw był cały czerwony i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć. Jednak zamiast tego wypadł tylko na zewnątrz. John obejrzał się za Sherlockiem. Westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się nawet, czy by za nim nie pobiec, ale darował sobie. Wyraźnie nie był dzisiaj w humorze, i może lepiej go nie zaczepiać. Chociaż już to zrobił, i wyraźnie przesadził.

Cholera by to wzięła. Pewnie się nie pojawi, ani nie zobaczy go przez kolejne tygodnie (a może lata).

Ale nie. Sherlock przyszedł do pubu. Był rozluźniony i rozmawiał ze wszystkimi, każdego trochę obrażając. John pił swoje piwo, patrząc jak Anderson radośnie zagaduje detektywa. Na czym świat stoi, że ta dwójka ze sobą rozmawia.

- Postawię ci piwo – zaproponował Anderson, uśmiechając się zza swojej bujnej brody. John upił swojego browaru z niezadowoleniem.

- Nie piję – odparł tylko Sherlock.

Anderson kiwnął głową, ale po chwili wrócił do wypytywania detektywa o wszystkie sprawy, jakie rozwiązał w czasie swojej nieobecności. I Sherlock odpowiadał, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

John spojrzał na swoje ręce. Nawet nie spytał, co robił przez ten czas. Cóż, właściwie właśnie to założył. Sherlock Holmes podróżował od miasta do miasta i rozwiązywał każdą ciekawą sprawę. I tak najwyraźniej było.

Zrobił kolejny łyk, bo przypomniał sobie, jak zarzucił mu, że miał sielankowe dwa lata.

I wszystko byłoby tego wieczora w porządku, gdyby nie jeden z policjantów, który nachalnie namawiał Sherlocka do napicia się („bo może wtedy się trochę rozluźnisz, sztywniaku"). Holmes odmawiał, dedukował go, obrażał, ale ten był na tyle pijany, że w ogóle nie reagował na wszelkie odmowy. Gdy detektyw poszedł do łazienki jego szklanka z wodą szybko zmieniła się w szklankę z wódką. John nawet tego nie widział, bo akurat rozmawiał z Dimmockiem… ale widział jak chwilę później Sherlock rzuca w tamtego szklanką i wychodzi, nie żegnając się z nikim.

John westchnął i roztarł skronie. Mógł się spodziewać, że nie uda mu się zachować.

* * *

Przyszedł do Sherlocka następnego ranka. A raczej koło południa. Miał lekkiego kaca i bolała go głowa, ale uznał, że chyba warto jednak zamienić z nim kilka słów. No i może pobiec na sprawę. Kto wie, może pojawi się jakaś nowa, fascynująca, która zajmie ich na kilka dni.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju zobaczył jedną z dziwniejszych rzeczy w swoim życiu. Sherlock siedział na fotelu, z opuszczonymi rękami, a czoło opierał o brzuch stojącej przed nim pani Hudson. Kobieta głaskała jego włosy… i w sumie nie byłoby w tym nic osobliwego, gdyby nie to, że Holmes drżał jakby był na wietrze, a staruszka mówiła cicho…

- Spokojnie, to był tylko zły sen…

Zapukał energicznie w framugę. Sherlock nie podskoczył, tylko wciąż tak siedział, tylko przestał się trząść. Za to pani Hudson wyglądała, jakby odczuła wielką ulgę. O nie, nie miał nastroju na zajmowanie się jakimiś snami.

- Zły sen? – spytał, uśmiechając się słabo.

- Tak! – zawołał Sherlock, który zerwał się nagle na równe nogi. Wskoczył na fotel, a później ostrożnie zszedł, aby nie szturchnąć pani Hudson. Później już nie był spokojny. Krążył po pokoju, szedł szybko, zatrzymywał się nagle i zawracał. – Koszmar, John! Prawdziwy, okropny koszmar – zawołał, podchodząc do lekarza. – Śniło mi się, że już nigdy nie dostałem żadnej sprawy! Nic! Ani jednej! Wszyscy stali się tak obrzydliwie dobrzy, nikt nie kłamał, nikt nie kradł, nikt nie mordował! To było tak okropnie nudne! – krzyknął, wyrzucając teatralnie ramiona w górę.

John z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie śmiechu.

- Tak, to naprawdę straszne – powiedział, chociaż starając się brzmieć poważnie. – Pani Hudson, ja się już tym zajmę…

Kobieta nagle wcale nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale John był zbyt zmęczony, aby się nad tym naprawdę zastanowić.

* * *

Jego wieczór kawalerski był szałowy. Nie tego spodziewał się po Sherlocku, nie tak… stereotypowego czegoś. Był alkohol, piękne striptizerki, które znały swoją cenę i miały do siebie gigantyczny szacunek i nikt nie mógł ich dotknąć. To nie tak, że on chciał, ale inni chcieli. Był świetny zespół, który grał muzykę z jego młodości… i nawet lokal, który był cholernie drogi, cholernie mu się podobał.

Tylko nie było Sherlocka.

- Życzę miłej zabawy, John.

To wszystko, co usłyszał od Holmesa, zanim zniknął, kto go tam wie gdzie. Jedyną zaletą był brak sceny podobnej do tej z pubu. Chociaż Watson musiał przyznać, że kilka razy naprawdę mu go brakowało.

* * *

Wesele było udane. Sherlock o dziwo wygłosił przemowę, przez którą Johnowi zrobiły się mokre oczy. Słowa wciąż dźwięczały mu w uszach.

_Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, który nigdy mnie nie zdradził, nigdy mnie nie zawiódł i nigdy we mnie nie zwątpił. Nawet gdy wszyscy inni mnie skreślili._

Wysiadł z taksówki, przełykając ślinę. Właśnie wrócił z gorących i przyjemnych wakacji na Majorce (prezent od Sherlocka). Mary była zachwycona, ale teraz została w domu, bo uznała, że musi w końcu odpocząć.

_I ta kobieta. Nie znam jej za dobrze, ale wydaje się dla niego niemal idealna. Troskliwa, wierzy mu na słowo, to dobrze bo John nie potrafi kłamać, jest w tym straszny._

To było mniej poruszające, ale wciąż bardzo miłe.

Wbiegł po schodach z pudełkiem pod pachą. Miał dla Sherlocka kilka pamiątek (między innymi książkę o najsławniejszych morderstwach na Majorce).

- Cześć – uśmiechnął się, gdy wszedł do mieszkania. Holmes leżał na kanapie, bez siły i łypnął na niego. Trochę się ożywił, ale niewiele. Pewnie brak spraw.

- O. Wróciłeś…

- No pewnie i mam coś dla ciebie – rzucił mu pudełko. – Nie masz spraw, co?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i zaczął rozpakowywać opakowanie. Wyjął książkę i przyjrzał się uważnie okładce.

- Urocze – mruknął, chociaż nie było w tym entuzjazmu. Wyjął kubek i tego nie skomentował. Za to wyraźnie go zatkało na widok szmacianej laleczki, która imitowała Holmesa. Miała nawet małą czapeczkę. – Co to? – spytał, niemal z obrzydzeniem.

- Masz trochę fanów na Majorce, wiesz? To znaczy, wśród turystów. Gdy jedna babcia zorientowała się kim jestem, zrobiła dla mnie to maleństwo, prosząc abym ci ją oddał. Możesz położyć ją obok czaszki…

Sherlock łypnął na niego, odłożył wszystko i teatralnie skulił się na kanapie.

- Rany, myślałem, że będziesz się bardziej cieszyć… no, ale czego mogłem się spodziewać, nie jestem sprawą – powiedział z irytacją.

- Źle się czuję – warknął Sherlock. Och, chyba przesadził. – Głowa mnie boli, odwal się.

John wstał i spojrzał na detektywa. Może naprawdę nie powinien był tego mówić.

- Skoro boli cię głowa, wystarczy wziąć coś na ból – jęknął i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Jeżeli nic się nie zmieniło, w szafce wciąż powinny być jakieś leki. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pani Hudson dopilnowała, aby nie były przeterminowane.

Otworzył drzwiczki i natychmiast zobaczył opakowania. Nie do końca te, które się spodziewał. Wziął dwa pudełka do ręki, znał je dobrze, ale nie doskonale. Był lekarzem do cholery i nie był głupi, wiedział, co oznaczają pewne nazwy. Miał przed sobą dość silne antydepresanty i leki na uspokojenie, które mogły zwalić na ziemię konia… A na pewno mężczyznę wielkości Holmesa.

- Odstaw to – usłyszał za sobą lodowate warknięcie Sherlocka. Aż podskoczył i spojrzał na detektywa, który stał za nim, opierał się o framugę. Był blady i miał mocno zaciśnięte szczęki. – Odstaw.

- Co to do cholery jest?

- Leki – warknął detektyw. – Zostaw je.

- Ja widzę, że leki! Jestem lekarzem! Co silne psychotropy robią w twojej łazience?!

- ZOSTAW JE!

Nie spodziewał się tego krzyku. Nie tak głośnego, nie tak zdesperowanego. Widział ból w oczach Sherlocka. Po chwili zauważył, że jego ręce drżą, jakby z trudem panował nad sobą.

Prawie jak wtedy w gospodzie…

- Czemu niczego nie powiedziałeś? – spytał John z nagłym wyrzutem.

Sherlock zaśmiał się słabo, opierając ciężarem całego ciała o framugę.

- Po cholerę miałem coś mówić? Przecież nie chciałeś wiedzieć – jęknął, zamykając oczy. Nagle wyglądał jakby się kulił i John czuł ukłucie w sercu. Patrzenie na niego bolało.

- Niczego nie powiedziałeś!

- Po co?! – wrzasnął Sherlock. – Po co miałem ci cokolwiek mówić? Miałeś to w dupie! Chciałeś, aby wszystko było tak, jak kiedyś! Nie interesowało cię, jak się czuję i dlaczego! Na początku nawet chciałem, ale byłeś w tym tak oczywisty – warknął.

- Wcale, że nie! Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Niczego nie widziałem!

Na te słowa Holmes zaczął się panicznie śmiać. John cofnął się, nie wiedząc co robić.

- Oczywiście! Bo tak łatwo uwierzyć w kłamstwo, że śniło mi się, że nie będę miał żadnych spraw! Gdy pani Hudson jest przejęta, gdy widać, że jest zmęczona, bo przeze mnie nie dosypia! Naprawdę jesteś tak głupi, żeby w to uwierzyć?!

John zacisnął mocno szczęki.

- Niczego nie widziałem! - powtórzył zdesperowany. Nagle chciał się obronić.

- Widziałeś, nie kłam! Widziałeś, ale nie obserwowałeś! Bo ci nie pasowało to, że mogłem wrócić inny! Bo wiesz co, John? Taka jest okrutna prawda. Możesz sobie wypisywać na swoim blogu jakie bzdury tylko chcesz, że jestem ludzki, że to we mnie uwielbiasz - oczy Sherlocka były mokre, a jego głos ociekał jadem - ale mnie już nie nabierzesz - syczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie zależy ci na mnie ludzkim, na mnie słabym. Chodzi ci o to, abym był silny, abym nie miał żadnych słabości, tak samo było w Dartmoor, pamiętasz? Oczywiście, że tak… Zależy ci tylko na adrenalinie, która wiąże się z naszą znajomością, bo jesteś od niej uzależniony. Gdy nie musisz się ze mną użerać na co dzień, mało cię obchodzę jako osoba. Wolisz ignorować wszystko, co widzisz, bo tak jest łatwiej, nie musisz się angażować w moje… dramaciki - głos Sherlocka w końcu zadrżał. - Nawet się nie zapytałeś, co się ze mną działo przez te dwa lata! Anderson był bardziej zainteresowany od ciebie! ANDERSON! Ty założyłeś, że nic mi się nie stało, że nikt mi niczego nie zrobił, nawet nie spytałeś, co mi zrobili, no chyba że jesteś tak ślepy…

- Sherlock… O czym ty…

Ale Holmes jakby nagle zrozumiał co powiedział. Jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie i cały się spiął.

- Wynoś się - szepnął lodowato. - Nie chcę cię widzieć. Wynoś się…

- Sherlock - zaczął ponownie, ale wtedy detektyw krzyknął i rzucił w niego stojącą na szafce wodą kolońską. Uniknął jej w ostatnim momencie. Szkło rozbiło się z hukiem a pokój szybko wypełniał intensywny, duszący zapach kosmetyku. Gdy spojrzał na Holmesa zobaczył jak cały drży, jak z trudem nad sobą panuje. Jego oczy błyszczały.

- Idź… John, zrób dla mnie tylko tyle i idź stąd. Nie chcę żebyś tu był...

Watson wycofał się powoli. Minął detektywa, który na chwilę w zasadzie przytulił się do ściany.

Obejrzał się jeszcze i zobaczył jak Sherlock osuwa się na ziemię, jak chwyta się za włosy. Słyszał jego głęboki, nierówny oddech i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że mężczyzna płacze.

Gdy wyszedł na ulicę brzęczały mu w uszach wszystkie słowa, które usłyszał, ale chyba szczególnie to "nawet nie spytałeś, co mi zrobili".

* * *

Powróciły bezsenne nocy. Gdy zamykał oczy jego umysł podsuwał mu niezrozumiałe obrazy z Sherlockiem. Czuł się podle i wiele razy dzwonił do Sherlocka i pisał do niego, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

- John, coś ty najlepszego narobił - westchnęła jedynie pani Hudson, gdy zadzwonił zapytać o Holmesa. To wcale nie pomogło i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

Czy naprawdę tak się nim nie przejmował? Czy naprawdę był dla niego tak… jaki? Nieczuły?

Kurwa, Sherlock miał chyba rację. Naprawdę w ogóle się nie zainteresował co się z nim działo. Był tak skupiony na swojej złości, że zapomniał o nim. I chyba naprawdę mu pasowało, że nie musi się w to angażować. Czuł ulgę, gdy nie musiał zajmować się Holmesem wtedy, gdy miał koszmar. Nie przejmował się wszystkimi wskazówkami… chociażby alkoholem. Sherlock nie był alkoholikiem, ale szedł za zasadą "wszystko jest dla ludzi" i lubił czasem się trochę napić. Zwłaszcza swojego ulubionego wina.

Musiał wstać z łóżka, bo nawet nie był w stanie spokojnie leżeć.

Greg zadzwonił do niego niespełna tydzień później. Jakaś pokręcona sprawa i miał się pojawić, żeby pomóc. Wziął głęboki oddech i uznał, że to idealny moment, aby zakopać topór wojenny między nim a detektywem.

- Cześć - wpadł zadyszany do gabinetu Lestrade.

Sherlock siedział na krześle. Był blady i wyraźnie niewyspany. Mimo tego był jak zwykle nienagannie ubrany. Gdy tylko Holmes go zauważył zadarł mocno brodę.

- Co tu robisz? - spytał ozięble detektyw doradczy.

- No… - John uniósł pytająco brwi. Czuł, jak wzrasta w nim niepewność. - Greg mnie wezwał, myślałem, że to w twoim imieniu?

Sherlock odwrócił głowę i prychnął głośno, zakładając nogę na nogę. Siedzący za biurkiem Lestrade zerkał na nich obu.

- Nie bądź śmieszny, nie potrzebuję cię tutaj. Doskonale dam sobie radę sam. Nie musisz też swoim pojawieniem się potwierdzać mojej tezy, którą ci ostatnio przedstawiłem - uśmiechnął się sucho.

- Sherlock - powiedział Greg. Wydawał się zaniepokojony. - Sam mówiłeś, że będziesz potrzebować pomocy…

Holmes spiorunował inspektora lodowatym spojrzeniem. Do pokoju akurat wszedł Anderson niosący jakieś dokumenty.

- John nie jest mi do tego potrzebny. Anderson w zupełnie wystarczy. Pod moim wpływem stał się kompetentnym pracownikiem! Jego zdolności dedukcyjne naprawdę wzrosły! Więc, proszę John, sio. Żona na ciebie czeka.

Wszyscy w pokoju zamilkli, a Anderson niemal opuścił niesione kartki.

- Co? - spytali jednocześnie obaj policjanci.

John odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł szybko. Och, to zabolało. To było poniżej pasa.

Gdy wyszedł na ulicę zatrzymał się i zastanowił się, co w zasadzie zrobił. I dlaczego. Przecież mógł z nim chociaż porozmawiać. Tylko, że teraz nie miał ochoty wracać na górę z podkulonym ogonem. Chociaż pewnie powinien.

_Tracę go_, uświadomił sobie.

* * *

Dopiero tydzień po sytuacji w Yardzie poszedł na Baker Street. Czuł się okropnie i wiedział, że zasłużył na wszystko, co tamtego dnia usłyszał. Zawiódł Sherlocka i to nie raz przez ten cały czas. Jasne, Holmes go zranił, ale teraz zrozumiał jak podle się zachował i jak wielkim gnojem był.

Będzie w szoku, jeżeli Sherlock mu wybaczy.

Na dworze lało i była straszliwa wichura. Odszedł Ksawery, pojawił się Steven, który wyrzucił chyba więcej szkód i zabił kilka osób.

Pani Hudson wyjechała do swojej kuzynki i miała nie wrócić przez kilka dni. John zrobił zakupy dla Sherlocka, bo znając detektywa, w ogóle się tym nie zajął. A tyle mógł dla niego zrobić, po tym jak się zachował.

Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył wszystkie światła włączone. Gdy wtedy o tym pomyślał, uświadomił sobie, że od kiedy Sherlock wrócił, mieszkanie zawsze tak wyglądało. Tylko gdy pierwszy raz go odwiedził panował tu półmrok. Później zawsze było pełno świateł. Nawet nie wiedział czemu.

Rozglądał się po mieszkaniu zanim odstawił torby na stół kuchenny. Sherlocka nie było nigdzie widać, ale w sypialni też paliło się światło. Wszedł cicho do środka i spojrzał na detektywa, który leżał na łóżku. Przełknął ślinę, patrząc na nagie ciało Holmesa. Czyli w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż wolał spać bez jakiegokolwiek ubrania.

Zmieniło się za to ciało mężczyzny. John widział go kilka razy nago i jego skóra była wtedy niemal nieskazitelna. W porównaniu do tego, jak teraz wyglądał. Oparł się ciężko o ścianę, patrząc na blizny, które pokrywały jego ciało. Po cięciach, po przypalaniu, po zwyczajnym masakrowaniu. John czuł jak przewraca mu się w żołądku.

_Nawet nie spytałeś, co mi robili._

Zamknął oczy, przecierając skronie odetchnął z trudem. Gdy ponownie je otworzył zobaczył, że mężczyzna drży, usłyszał jego bolesne pojękiwanie, przyspieszony oddech. Koszmar…

Patrzył na to, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Powinien wiedzieć, przecież był lekarzem, ale czuł, że to go przytłacza…

Tyle czasu i niczego nie zauważył. Sherlock miał rację, nie chciał tego widzieć.

Teraz go obserwował, czuł się całkowicie bezsilny. Patrzył jak Holmes miota się łóżku, jak zaciska ręce na prześcieradle. Usiadł ciężko obok niego. Powinien go obudzić, powiedzieć coś…

Sherlock poderwał się z krzykiem. Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, pełne przerażenia. Drżał na całym ciele. John zaczął mówić mu bezsensowne "jestem tutaj"... wcześniej go tu nie było.

Holmesowi zajęło kilka minut uspokojenie się na tyle, aby zorientować się, że nie jest sam. Tylko, że wtedy wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz dostać ataku paniki.

John złapał go i przytulił mocno. Nie wiedział, co innego mógł zrobić.

- Sherlock, przepraszam… tak bardzo… przepraszam. Jestem tu, teraz jestem… nic ci nie grozi - mówił cicho. Te słowa nie miały żadnego znaczenia, bo nie było go wcześniej.

Mimo to Holmes wczepił się w niego palcami i po chwili zaszlochał słabo. W jak strasznym stanie musiał być, że pozwalał na coś takiego? John gładził jego plecy, bo to powinno się robić.

Gdy światło nagle zgasło, zrozumiał, dlaczego było wiecznie zapalone. Sherlock krzyknął mu do ucha, oderwał się od niego i złapał za głowę. John szybko włączył latarkę w komórce, aby było jakieś oświetlenie.

- Proszę, zostawcie mi chociaż światło, nic więcej, chcę tylko trochę światła - mamrotał Holmes, kołysząc się jak dziecko z chorobą sierocą.

John czuł się, jakby ktoś rozrywał mu serce. Złapał przyjaciela za ramiona i zmusił go, aby spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Sherock, jestem tu. Jesteś na Baker Street. Jesteś bezpieczny. Nic ci nie grozi - powtarzał, starając się panować nad głosem. W innej sytuacji pewnie popędziłby po jego leki, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak Holmes może na to zareagować.

Detektyw oddychał ciężko, gdy ponownie się do niego przylepił.

- John - powiedział łamiącym się głosem. - John… nie idź nigdzie, proszę, chociaż do rana… - lekarz czuł, że ma mokry bark od łez. - Z tobą to zawsze jest łatwiejsze - dodał piskliwie.

Zamknął oczy i objął go mocno. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, przyrzekam….

Słyszał, jak mężczyzna pociąga nosem, czuł, jak mocniej wbija palce w jego sweter.

- Dziękuję, John...


End file.
